


Cryptids

by LunerDreams



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Cryptids, Did I just make eveything worse?, More Magic Less Science, Some things from cannon are the same, but really not that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: There have always been myths of supernatural creatures and their origins. Humans wanting this power have tried, and succeed in some cases to make these creatures. Some controlled, many are not.





	1. Shadow Man

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I only have a vague idea where this is going so...

They had been led for days on end with minimum amounts of water and food. Chained up in groups that captives had been lead up into the mountains, away from their burning village in the valley. Women and children were crying while the men tried to stay strong. Some of the old had already wasted away on the trek too weak and sick to keep up. The dead were detached from the chained and left to rot on the edge of the trails. Despair and sadness penetrated the air, suffocating their spirits even more. 

All Frankenstein could do was watch the suffering. The enemy had taken precaution against the human mage. An iron cage around his mouth that with a bar in the middle that kept his mouth open and unable to cast spells. They also made sure his iron cuffs were heavier and behind his back making him even more helpless. He could only watch and wait for an opportunity. 

The group can upon a quarry, bare of any vegetation. The enemy led them down into the quarry and front of a cave. Being led down Frankenstein noticed the carvings on the wall and the ground level. His eyes narrowed, it was a complicated and ancient spell. By what he could tell the engravings seemed to possess summoning, fusion elements but there were many parts he couldn’t understand, it was frustrating. 

After all of prisoners were brought down in front of the cave and guards started handing out bread and water, giving small amounts of each. Frankenstein was purposely skipped, not that it mattered too much to him, if necessary he could last a few weeks without food or water. After the guards deemed everyone had been fed, they started herding the villagers into the cave. If a person wouldn’t move they be prodded by spears or beaten. 

Based on what he could understand from the craved ruins they, the villagers, where probably going to be sacrificed to summon a powerful monster. He grimaced, with how many live people they gathered to sacrifice it will be exceptionally strong. They at least unchained everyone before they were sent into the cave, though they kept the iron cage around his mouth on. He guessed they didn’t want him to magic his way out. Watching the entrance he noticed that the guards never stepped into the, rather large, cave and robed figures had appeared behind the guards moving about. 

Before being able to get a better look at the figures a large stone stab slammed down blocking the exit completely, a faint orange glow from the rock is the only source of light in the now sealed cave.The noises of sobbing and screaming filled the echoey cave to an ear breaking cacophony of noise. Slowly the noises died down to a consistent murmur, as everyone adjusted slowly to the near darkness. During this period Frankenstein felt the cage around his mouth trying to figure out it’s exact make. He had done research on the neighboring kingdoms ways of apprehending mages and usually there was a major flaw with the iron cases. 

Feeling the area around where the bar and the cage connected he felt what he was looking for. Proof that two pieces weren’t connected. If he could find a rock he’d be able to possibly hit the bar hard enough to knock it out other end, or least enough to be able to pull it out. Only have that would he be able to get the rest of the stupid cage off on him. While searching for a heavy enough rock, he overheard a multitude of things. A mother trying to comfort her children, saying that they’ll let out soon. What a laugh, we’ll be luck to survive a day, Frankenstein thought. Many people had already gathered in groups that they felt the safest in, or in some cases whichever they thought would have the most control. 

Frankenstein continued his business without getting involved and finally found a rock that would work. Sizing it up the best he could in darkest before slamming the rock as hard as he could into the joint region of the iron cage. The bar didn’t come out all the way, but enough that Frankenstein could start twisting, and pulling to get it out. Not noticing all the attention he gained because he was too frustrated at the bar. Finally the tight stuck bar came out and he let in drop it a clang. 

His jaw was sore and tired from the ordeal, his lips cracked and scabby, his tough like a piece of barely living leather. The dryness in his mouth reached rather far into the back and lower part of his throat, everything rubbed wrongly. Getting use to using his mouth again, Frankenstein muttered a unlocking spell on the latch part of the iron cage, it to fell to the ground with a loud clang. Strengthening after the stupidly heavy cage was off felt quite nice to the human mage. Now what could be done about that stone slab.

There were a few others inspecting the slabs by placing their hands of the wall, the ones doing this Frankenstein now recognized as the one that were somewhat magic sensitive. They couldn’t use magic like him, but they could sometimes manipulate or just get a reading on what the spell was. Though they all seemed to be a bit frustrated. Placing his hands also on the wall he tried to push his magic into the stone. It almost admittedly regretted it. He could now see why the others were frustrated. Trying again, but this time instead of push through the enchantments on the rock he tried to ooze the magic through the cracks with some success. Making it almost through the other side.

A buzz what the warning he got, luckily for Frankenstein that was enough. Ripping his hands off the slab quickly, sparks jumped out where is hands had once been. Some of the other magic sensitive weren’t so lucky, they were hit by the full force of a lighting spell. Most of those crumpled to the ground and spazzed for a bit before finally stopped moving. The villagers cried out, some ran over to the fallen victims trying to get them to respond. It didn’t take a genius to see that they were dead. Frankenstein grimaced, that had been a very high level lightning spell, even with his enhancements he didn’t know if he could take a hit like that.

The ones that had run over finally expected that the victims were dead, though there was no shortage of tears. They moved the bodies to the farest corner and moved back to their original groups. Frankenstein being the newcomer to the village, and a loner by nature, sat along the wall away from the groups think himself through different plans of action. And thus it started.

\------

Something was very wrong, the atmosphere of the cave was crushing. Not just from the stench of death that had entwined into the air, but the actually air itself. Time was difficult to keep track of, he would try to count the seconds trying to get his mind a break before realizing he had no idea now long, or what he’d been counting. Frankenstein was somewhat positive not even a whole day had passed yet, there was no real way to check. 

Technically he could use the decay of the bodies to estimate time, but they had decomposed at an alarming rate. Time didn’t pass at that rate, since the village member didn’t seem to be completely starving. While knowing it was probably related to the runes around the quarry there wasn’t much he could do. He was rather weak at the moment and had no access to the ruins causing the problem. All he really could be was continue to careful investigate the stone slab that emitted the orange light. 

\------

The air had become darker and more oppressive, another few villagers were now dead, kill by insanity from themselves or others. It pressed on his mind also but due to his modifications on himself and being a mage is what stopped its’ entry. He was unable to save others from this madness, because once they gave in there no hope was left for them. He started keeping closer to walls so he wouldn’t be taken from behind.

\------ 

He was the last person, the things that stumbled and crunched on the bones of the dead were not to be considered human. They senses where dull, he was able to avoid most of them because of this, but the things were rather tough. That hadn’t stopped him when he killed a few in self defense. Though more of their death came from bumping into each other and fighting. They didn’t stop till one or both were dead. 

The ground and wall covered in blood and gore, black in the small amount of orange light. It clinged to every thing it could, and he swore that it moved. That it was somehow a living.

\------

There was one left, it seems these things got stronger after each one was killed. It stumbled, it bumped, Frankenstein always kept his eyes on it. When it had kill the last one it had move exstonistinly fast, if it figured out where Frankenstein was, it would kill him easily. Every step the creature took the black was lifted, showing it’s tendril like look squirming in the orange light. 

Frankenstein made a decision. He gathered all the magic he had into one last attack. As in collected into his hands, he started chatting under his breath so he could surprise the creature. Finish the chat he released the powerful fire spell directly into the back to monster. Fire engulfed the room, Frankenstein passed out due to being exhausted by the spell, and burning heat.

\------

It was completely dark. The first time that he had experienced complete darkness still entering the cave. Next thing he noticed the moving that was happening all long his body, encasing him. Pushing, probing trying to a weakness to enter. The noise can next, his ears where blasted by screams of pain and angoy. He tried moving his arms through the mass of darkness trying to cover his ears from the cacophony. Struggling around he found something solid, ground. Using this to orante himself, he pushed breaking through the black mass, and seeing that the cave now had a red glow. 

The ooze dripped and clung to his body as he stood standing. The bodies that had once litter the floor where gone, probably combined with the black ooze, Frankenstein thought. Looking down at it he saw that it was slowly climbing up his legs like a mass of black squirming worms. Trying its best, by what Frankenstein could tell, to comuse him. Perhaps it had already done that to a part of him, he could feel this thing in his mind, moving. Before it could try to consume more, something unexpected happened.

The entrance opened. 

Something boiled with in him, from himself or the thing he did not know, only that it was focused on the enemy soldiers in front of him. 

Focused to kill.

And so the Shadow Man did.


	2. Wolf Man

They had to get away, the distance that they had cover still wasn’t far enough. Thick forest could slow their pursuers a little bit, but certainly not for long. Both him and his partner M-24 (scientist said M-24 was a handler but it was more than that) were push themselves as hard as their bodies could go. He could sense them, they were too close-

 

Three shots rang out, M-24 stumbled and topelled down to the ground. Panicking M-21 ran over and tried to help him get back on his feet. He could see two bullet holes in M-24’s back when he shackley stood up. M-21 urgently nudge him forward with his muzzle. Their pursuers were still coming for them, they need to move. The duo set off again, though at a significantly slower pace. 

 

M-24’s shirt was slowly becoming drent in blood, he also started cough. The ragged, wet coughs worried the wolf greatly. His partner didn’t have the regenerative ability like he had, and while M-21 wanted to stop and let M-24 rest they didn’t have time. M-21 only came up to the large man’s hips, but he still tried to support his partner’s weight. Unfortunately M-21’s efforts were for not, M-24 doubled over and collapsed on to the ground. He was breath was heavy and labored, M-21 whined.

 

“No reason for you to stick around here with me,” a bloody cough, “Go on get out of here!” M-24 said as rolled onto his back. M-21 shook his head, he wouldn’t leave M-24 behind. The crack of broken branches altered M-21, their pursuers had caught up with them. 

 

Though the six of they just looked like normal armed personal, M-21 could only smell metal and gunpowder coming from them, not the tell tale signs of death and chemicals that modified creatures had. As they pointed their guns at the duo M-21 placed himself above M-24 growling loudly. Something sparked with in him, he had to protect M-24. They were the last of their group, they WOULD survive. M-21 charged directly at the gunmen. This seemed to have caught them off guard, he jump at the middle man jaws open aiming for the throat. Teeth pierced the soft throat as M-21 bit down and through his head back ripping it open.

 

The soldiers recovered from the shock and started firing rapidly at the wolf. Again aiming for the neck he leaped at the closet personal, the man brought up his arm to defend himself but was knocked down by the large wolf. This allowed M-21 to give him the same end as the previous soldier. A few of the bullets punctured his skin but that wouldn’t slow him. Blood seeped from his the bullets that had ripped through his skin, he kept pushing. Another soldier fell to his bloodied jowls. 

 

More blood, more torn flesh. Silence finally fell when M-21 ripped the last man apart, his sliver gray fur almost unseeable under all the gore from the soldiers and himself. The wolf staggered over to where M-24 was laying. M-24’s breath was a slower now and he wasn’t responding to the nudges the wolf did to his face. Resting him head on M-24’s chest, M-21 kept watch to protect M-24.

 

Silence covered the forest for while and darkness slowly covered them. M-24 had stopped breathing at this point, but M-21 wouldn’t leave his side, he didn’t even know if he could at this point. A branched snapped, and a the murmur of voices caught M-21’s attention. The small group finally entered M-21’s vision and he immediately let out a loud growl of warning. It was the man Crombell and some of his assistants. Crombell simply smirked and ignored M-21, focusing more of the carnage around him. After giving orders to the assistants he turned towards the blood covered wolf. M-21 tried to stand and threaten the scientist but kept collapsing to the ground. Ignoring the wolf’s growls he grabbed M-21’s scruff an looked over the wounds. The gray wolf tried to struggle but the scientist’s grip was too strong. 

 

“While it seems that it’s power has grown, the rate of regeneration is still the same,” Crombell said aloud while probing some of the wounds. “It seems with unit was also failure.” Crombell released M-21’s scruff causing the struggling wolf to drop to the ground. 

 

M-21 winced not only for hit the ground, but at the scientist’s statement. Failures are immediately disposed of. If only he could be do something. A thought flashed across his mind, a ridiculous, impossible thought, he could attack the man who caused all of this to protect the last piece of family he had. Shaking the wolf pushed itself up and stood unsteadily of his feet. With the last bit of strength the wolf made he rushed at the turned scientist’s back. 

 

Before even getting half way M-21 was stopped by blue haired woman and a slash to the throat. Crombel looked down at the dead wolf as the woman shook blood off her hands. “Pity this couldn’t happen it a few days from now, a corpse made under the new moon in unless,” Crombell signaled that the group was leaving. The soldier's bodies were removed from the area, while the bodies of M-21 and M-24 were dumped off a nearby cliff deeper into the forest. 

 

\------

 

A half a month had passed and the it was the night of full moon. The area around the carcasses brown and dead with some smalls animals also dead. The decayed corpses unmoved from their original position after landing. The full moon crept through sky it’s light eventually reaching the corpses at the bottom of the cliff. A faint movement came from the wolf, and the noises of the night went silent. Again the movement came.

 

The wolf, or what was left of it, was trying to stand. Exposed flesh a muscle could be seen under the matted, blood dyed gray fur. One could not say that it was a living creature, when it was finally able to stand it’s movements were not of a living creature, only an imitator. The steps creature took were accompanied by the sound of grinding bone and the exhaust of air. Here and there a bit of the creature fell off and on to the ground, the grass would then sizzle and die.It moved to the other corpse, and with its awkward movements, started to pull the larger corpse away in to the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankenstein's transformation was based on idea where you put multiple poisonous things in a jar and the last one standing is the most poisonous one of all. Called Kodoku I believe. 
> 
> If you want a bit of clarification for this chapter, the mages on the outside where casting a type of delusion/insanity spell to make the villagers more desprate and to speed up the process. Frankenstein was 'mostly' unaffected by this.


End file.
